Vicios Peligrosos The Cruel and Sad Contest
by MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen
Summary: The Cruel and Sad Contest; Por mas que lo nieguen las tragedias desatan lo peor de las personas, en el caso de Jasper Hale desató sus vicios, pero los vicios son peligros, pueden convertirte en otra persona e incluso destruir todo aquello que Amas


**The Cruel and Sad Contest**

**Nombre del Fic: "Vicios Peligrosos"**

**Autor/res: MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen**

**Categoría: **Romance/Tragedy

**Link del perfil del contest: **http : / www. fanfiction .net /u/ 2433943/ The_Cruel_and_Sad_Contest

**Pareja Elegida: **Jasper y Alice

**Características elegidas: **depresión, tristeza, venganza, trauma emocional, violencia, violación

Personaje Mental y Dark

**Advertencias, recomendaciones y/o notas de autor: **lenguaje y escenas no aptas para personas sensibles, (Mal vocabulario, malos ejemplos etc.)

**Número de palabras: **3.077

* * *

Ella vivía el propio infierno en la tierra, porque aquello no tenía otro nombre…

Contemplaba a su esposo, tirado en la alfombra de la sala, después de otra noche de Juerga llena de alcohol y drogas, como lo eran todas las noches desde hacía ya casi dos años y medios…

Había lastima en su mirada, que en cierto punto se convertía en odio, pero ella no podía odiarlo, a pesar de _todo,_ lo seguía amando, igual que el día que contrajeron nupcias, quizás lo amaba más, aquello había sido devastador y el nunca pudo superarlo.

Alice también sufría, sufría sin decir nada, ella amaba a su marido, demasiado, hasta llegar al punto del masoquismo, porque todos conocemos las consecuencias de las drogas y alcohol, son una mezcla terrible, hacían que una persona perdiera el juicio por completo.

Cada noche él llegaba oliendo a drogas, cigarrillos y alcohol, los primeros meses solo llegaba gritaba, golpeaba las paredes de su casa, se desahogaba, pero la ira en su interior fue creciendo, y se incremento cuando lo despidieron del trabajo, tenían razones de sobra para hacerlo, Jasper se presentaba ebrio, violento en la oficina, simplemente Jasper era un caos, los 'amigos' se habían alejado solo le quedaban su esposa y su hermana, pero su hermana se hallaba al otro lado, por lo que siempre la que terminaba pagando los platos rotos era Alice.

Cada golpe que recibía por su marido lo hacía un deje de culpa, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado de que los golpes y los abusos empezaron, la culpa la hacía creerse merecedora de aquella bestialidad, mientras más intentaba olvidarse de aquello, los recuerdos se hacían más nítidos

_Eran alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana, su marido no había llegado a casa, pero ya no se preocupaba como antes ya se le había hecho costumbre llegar a estas horas, pensó que sería como otra noche de las que hace meses se desarrollaban, su marido llegaría, destrozaría algún mueble, bebería más y después de vomitar caería rendido en la alfombra de la sala o quizás en la del comedor, lo que menos se imagino es que esa madrugada su calvario cambiaría y por mucho para peor, Jasper interrumpió en su cuarto, prendiendo las luces, haciendo mucho ruido con sus inestables y pesadas pisadas._

_-¡TU!, maldita zorra, ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?, ¿Qué has hecho con Mi Alice no te basto con lo que le hiciste a mi 'princesita'?_

_-Jazz, te suplico que te calmes-pidió incorporándose de un salto _

_-¿Con que derecho te apareces en mi casa y me llamas Jazz, maldita asesina?-gritó_

_-Jazz, cielo soy yo, tu esposa: Alice-dijo cuando por fin entendió que él la estaba confundiendo con otra persona _

_-No te atrevas si quiera a ensuciar su nombre, todo lo hiciste por despecho maldita puta barata, pero ahora que te has presentado en mi casa, me pones la venganza mucho más fácil-dijo con la ira destellando en sus intensos ojos azules_

_Cuando Jasper se quitó el cinturón del pantalón de un solo jalón, fue cuando ella entendió lo que el quiso decir con venganza, al principio intento detenerlo, pero después de varios golpes, ya no se concentraba en luchar, si no en lamentarse, evitaba todo lo posible quejarse, sin embargo unos quejidos lastimeros salían sin su permiso de su garganta. Cada noche la cosa se iba tornando peor, ahora su marido no deseaba maltratarla con el cinturón o lo que sea que tuviese más a mano, no, ahora él deseaba su cuerpo, poseerla con furia y sin remordimientos._

_-Maldita asesina, esto es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?, ahora no te quejes-dijo mientras la tomaba por la nuca, empujándola con furia contra la fría pared- Alice no pudo evitar gemir de dolor_

_-¿Te duele?, Tranquila aun no ha pasado la peor parte -dijo mientras que con una mana bajaba su pantalón, con la otra le subía la faldas a Alice_

_-¡Te odio desgraciada asesina!-grito en su oído, mientras arremetía con excesiva fuerza dentro de ella_

_Una embestida, dos embestidas y otra vez. .cólera, odio, frustración..._

_Lo hacía con la mas retorcida de las iras, no se parecía en nada a las otras veces en las que habían estado juntos, el era tan tierno y cariñoso con ella cuando la hacía suya, pero 'era' y 'ella' son las palaras claves: el ya no era la misma persona, y según él, no le estaba haciendo el amor su Alice, solo se estaba vengando de una maldita asesina._

_-María, eres una prostituta de la peor calaña-musito en su oído, mientras aun dentro de ella, la lanzaba contra el suelo._

_Alice no sabía cómo se supone debía sentirse, en parte le excitaba tener a su marido de vuelta, aun que fuese en ese solo sentido, no se comparaba con el antiguo Jasper, pero extrañaba tanto su cuerpo, su calor, tocar su piel y sentir sus manos sobre la de ella, aunque solo fuese en los momentos de embriaguez de él, cuando el imaginaba que ella era otra y que lo hacía por venganza y despecho_

_-¿Por qué contra ella?, hubiera preferido que me matarás…-musito en su odio mientras terminaba en ella, después de una última y más violenta embestida, así transcurrieron días, días que arrastraban semanas y meses, la situación se volvió más desesperante hasta que Alice se acostumbro, mejor dicho dejo de sentir, ya ni siquiera sentía razón para continuar existiendo, ¿Por qué hacerlo?, se acostumbro a dos maridos, uno que pasaba no más de unas pocas horas sobrio, horas en las que apena hablaba lo necesario, y el otro que bebía y se drogaba, y sin saberlo la utilizaba para descargarse._

-Bueno Días- musito Jasper con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, por supuesto que no recordaba nada, nunca lo hacía, era demasiado alcohol y el que ingería como para recordar que por las noches golpeaba y tomaba a la fuerza a su esposa, aunque en las pocas horas de lucidez había empezado a sacar conclusiones

-Bueno Días-respondió casi en un murmullo-Mientras le tendía el desayuno, junto con un café y dos pastillas para la resaca.

El silencio era tenso, como uno fino hilo del que tiraran por ambos lados, y denso, como una espesa bruma, Alice tenía algo que decirle y él pudo leer su lenguaje corporal, poniéndose aún más tenso.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto ella con la vista perdida.

-Bien- Ella ya sabía la respuesta por eso no le gustaba preguntarle, lo único que recibía a cambio eran mentiras

-Ambos sabemos que no estás bien, ninguno de los dos los está Jasper, pero tienes que hablarme, esto no está bien, simplemente no está bien-dijo en un hilo

-Si quieres abandonarme Alice, hazlo no te estoy reteniendo a la fuerza-dijo una octava de voz más alto-No puedes pedirme que hable de eso…

-'Eso', 'eso' Jasper, es el asesinato de nuestra hija, ¿crees que me duele menos que a ti?-dijo un poco colérica- Además si hubiera querido abandonarte, lo hubiera hecho la primera noche que empezaste a drogarte, pero no lo hice, es más pude haberme ido la noche que empezaste a creer que yo era María y me golpeabas y me tomabas a la fuerza- dijo pero ipso facto calló, no estaba entre sus planes comentarle lo que pasaba por las noches, cuando él no era él.

-Llegue a pensar que eso te lo hacía yo-dijo cubierto de inmensa tristeza-Llegue a pensarlo pero nunca quise creerlo del todo, también a ti te he hecho daño, soy una bestia por mi culpa nuestra hija está muerta.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo en susurró- Y por más que nos sigamos culpando, ella no va a salir de ese hueco-dijo intentando que no se me quebrara la voz, aun que falle

-Quiero que te vayas Alice, recoge tus cosas cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí-dijo dolido

-¿Es que no me quieres? –le cuestionó, pero la pregunta quedo en el aire, el ya había tomado su chaqueta y había salido por la puerta,

_Maldita sea _se auto regaño, la había dejado hablando sola, ella quería enfrentarlo, quería ayudarlo, quería decirle un montón de cosas, y tenía que aprovechar cuando estaba sobrio, cuando aún quedaban sombras de lo que su marido había sido. Pero no, siempre salía huyendo cuando ella intentaba tocar el tema del asesinato de su hija.

Pronto se cumplirían cuatro años, desde inicio la tragedia que empezó por un secuestro y término destruyendo su familia, como cada monótono y muerto día no puedo evitar recordar a su pequeña hija.

_No eran la pareja perfecta, tenían pequeñas discusiones como todas las parejas, se conocieron en un cutre Bar de Paso, llevaban rutas diferentes, pero a partir del momento en que sus miradas se conectaron, fue de esperarse que a donde iría uno, iría el otro, al año de conocerse el ya se le había arrodillado con anillo en mano, y poco después se habían casado, pese al poco agrado de la familia de ella, ella con 22 y el con 26, no siempre la vida era color de rosa, pero su felicidad se vio completa cuando llegó al mundo la luz de sus ojos: Liliana Maire Hale Cullen, era la niña de los ojos de ambos, a sus cuatro años amaba estar al aire libre, por eso aquella tarde terminado de llover le insistió a su madre para que la llevara al parque, Alice no pudiendo negarle nada a su 'princesita' accedió a llevarle a su casa, decisión de la cual hasta las luces de hoy se arrepiente, solo sintió como alguien la sujetaba por detrás y se llevaban a su más grande tesoro…_

_Fueron 22 meses y 13 días sin su pequeña, casi un año de angustia en el que la que los padres, movieron cielo y tierra en busca de su única hija, , los días pasaban entre la espera de una llamada pidiendo rescate, mas nunca llego, nunca llamaron, y los medios de comunicación, fueron a noticieros, en las entrevistas Alice no podía contener las lagrimas, publicaron en diferentes periódicos nacionales, lo comunicaron a l aeropuerto y a Aduana._

_La angustia y tensión acaban con su matrimonio, poco a poco, día a día, peleaban continuamente, y cada pelea terminaba en lo mismo: llanto por parte de ambos, pero aun había esperanza, se decían el uno al otro, pero aquel 14 de septiembre la poca esperanza que aún conservaban se desvaneció de repente, la llamaba que siempre pedía no recibir, la habían llamado de la morgue, había una niña, que encajaba en las características físicas, no pudo, Alice no pudo entrar a reconocer el que posiblemente era el cadáver de su hija, aguardando afuera a Jasper, aunque quería creer que la que estaba ahí era la hija de otro, la cara de su esposo al salir le dijo todo: su hija estaba muerta, mas nunca volvería a ver a su pequeña, ya nunca la vería dar brinquitos, nuca le volvería a cantar, ni vería su deslumbrante sonrisa, no podía a hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar, ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su hija, después de casi un año y medio, había crecido, tenía unos moretones en sus brazos y se veía demasiado flaca, ya no tenía ese antiguo aspecto saludable, se veía que la habían maltratado demasiado._

_Después del entierro llegaron a su casa, devastados, un mensaje en la contestadora, llamo la atención de Alice:_

_"Jazz, Jasper, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi-hablo una voz femenina demasiado melosa-Si soy yo María, tu antigua novia de Texas, ¿Me recuerdas?, la verdad es que yo quería disculparme por lo de tu hija, de verdad se me paso un poco la mano cariño, ¿Verdad que me disculpas?-hablo con cinismo, mientras la pareja escuchaba atónita-Yo no quería matarla, lo digo en serio solo te quería a ti a mi lado, tienes que entender que todo lo hice por amor, pero es que esa chiquilla tuya, era igual de revoltosa que su madre, pero no te preocupe estoy dispuesta a darte otros hijos, cuantos quieras, bueno creo que eso era todo-termino como si estuviera hablando del clima y no que acabara de confesar que había matado a una niña_

_La pelea fue épica, como ninguna que hubiesen tenido antes, estaban demasiado dolidos como para reparar en consecuencia, por lo menos por ahora deberían estar juntos, hasta conseguir a la maldita lacra a asesina que le había succionado la vida a su inocente, el odios y sed de venganza los unió por un tiempo, los mantuvo vivos hasta que capturaron a María en la frontera Colombo-Venezolana, después de que la desgraciada se hallaba en prisión, el vacio interno volvió, y el verla pudriéndose en la cárcel aun no parecía suficiente…_

_Iban para tres años desde el día que despidieron a su hija, y ya hacían más de dos que los vicios de Jasper, habían comenzado a destruir su vida y su matrimonio, poco a poco, primero solo era el cigarrillo, después el juego y el alcohol, y más recientemente, eso no parecía bastarle, en algunas ocasiones necesitaba drogarse…_

Para que negar que ella también hubiera pensado en drogarse, olvidarse aun que sea por unos momentos de que su hija estaba muerta, que su esposo la maltrata y la usaba como deshago sexual, _sería tan bueno estar drogada _de inmediato borró esa idea de su mente, debía ayudar a Jasper, pero no sabía cómo.

Emitió un suspiro de frustración al dejar escapar otra lagrima pero no podía evitarlo, cuando pensaba en su hija y en su miseria actual, de todas formas no todo era miseria…

Sintió las luces del auto de Jasper, asomarse por la ventana recordaba la última frase de Jasper _'Quiero que te vayas Alice, recoge tus cosas cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí', _ella no quería terminar con su matrimonio así, no aún no, mas ahora que tenía otra razón.

Vio a Jasper entrar por la puerta—Ebrio, por supuesto—Aun que no se había drogado y había llegado más temprano que lo habitual

-No te deje lo suficientemente claro que te quería que te largas Alice—grito cuando noto su presencia en la misma habitación.

Al menos estaba lo suficientemente lucido como saber quien ella y recordar la conversación de hace unas horas

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo con una voz que no expresaba emoción alguna

-¿Qué quieres que te golpe para que entiendas que quiero que te largues?-exclamo alzando la voz

-Mañana mismo hago mis maletas y me largo-gritó-¿A caso te parece fácil ir me así como así sin si quiera intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio?

-No hay nada que pueda hacer yo, ni nada que puedas hacer tu, ni que bajara Dios del cielo este matrimonio tendría arreglo- Bufó-Sabes que creo que eres una estúpida masoquista, no haces más que quedarte aquí aguantando golpes, ¿Quieres ser golpeada, quieres que te lastime?

No le dio tiempo de responder porque enseguida había tomado el cigarrillo encendido que tenía en su mano y lo había colocado sobre la piel descubierta de Alice, haciendo que esta emitiera un chillido de dolor

-Espero que estés feliz-dijo de modo turbante, Alice seguía sin aliento

-¿Yo?...Jasper escúchame-dijo con voz entrecortada

-No me importa-Dijo mientras la empujaba con violencia contra el mesón de la cocina

-Jasper, ¡Basta!-era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo en la que ella ponía resistencia, no sabía cómo su marido iba a reaccionar pero merecía la pena

-Te dije que te fueras, intente hacer algo, pero tú no me escuchaste-dijo con su fío en su aliento en su oído, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de mezclilla, en clara señal de que quería tomarla por la fuerza

-Basta Jazz-dijo intentado alejarlo con sus débiles brazos

-No cariño, esto es lo que querías, entonces déjame complacerte-dijo con un tono de voz excesivamente meloso, fiero letal

-Jasper-dijo el borde de las lágrimas-Estoy embarazada, por favor basta-la ultima oración fue un murmullo casi ininteligible, aun que el oyó perfectamente las suplicas de su esposa, decidió ignorarla y continuar con lo que había empezado sobre el mesón

-Espero que no decidas traer otra criatura al mundo a sufrir-dijo cuando hubo acabado, pero su voz sonaba más a orden que a pregunta, y el hecho hizo estremecer a Alice, quien solo continua llorando en el piso de la cocina, mientras su esposo se marchaba de nuevo.

Habían pasado 13 días desde aquella noche en la que le confesó a su esposo que estaba embarazada, eso fue la última vez que lo vio, luego de tres días sin aparecer había llamado a la policía y al cabo de una semana, llamó a la única persona con quien podía contar, en realidad la única persona que le quedaba, _Rosalie Hale, _tomó el primer vuelo que encontró y al día siguiente se encontró con su cuñada.

_De verdad lo siento-fueron las palabras exactas que utilizo Rosalie cuando su cuñada había terminado de contarle detalladamente cuan horrible había sido su miseria durante esos últimos meses_

Casi dos semanas después de Jasper desapareciera la policía había perdido el interés en el caso, seguramente se trataba de otro marido que había huido a las faldas de otra mujer, pensaron y cuan equivocados estaban.

_El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y más cuando esperas una noticia importante,_ Alice tuvo una horrible sensación de Deja vú

Rosalie había cuidado Alice, en especial desde que se entero que estaba en cinta, aun que ambas estaban preparadas para lo peor, Rose no sabía cómo darle la noticia a su cuñada, aunque seguramente para el día siguiente sería titular de varias imprentas:

_"Encontrado Importante Ex-empresario muerto de una sobredosis de droga en un Barrio de Mala Muerte"_

Afrontar las condolencias de los 'amigos' fue lo peor, cuando en realidad Alice solo quería mandarlos a la mierda, si tan solo lo hubieran apoyado un poco mas quizá ahora no estaría muerto.

Los informes médicos de la autopsia, trajeron consigo noticias aún más devastadoras, el cadáver era portador del virus del SIDA, es lo que se espera cuando compartes agujas con cualquier tipo de gente, más aun maleantes de las peores tabernas y alcantarillas.

Lo único que le quedaba a Alice era someterse a la pruebas y confiar por ella y por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre que están dieran negativas

_Los vicios pueden llegar a ser peligros, nos trazan un camino seguro a la muerte, las drogas el alcohol, hasta el cigarrillo, son capaces de ponerle fin a la vida de cualquiera, un ser querido incluso nosotros mismos_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, no sé, trate de hacerlo lo más Dark&Twisted (oscuro&retocido) posible, espero que lo sea, aun que sea un poquito ya que es primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo parecido, y primera vez que participo en un concurso.**

**Si les gusto háganmelo saber por un Review, estoy pensando en una continuación de uno o dos capítulos**

**Besos: Vane: 3**


End file.
